In the past, apparatus used for wire wrapping of terminal tags of the type used in professional electronics has either required that the piece of wire to be wrapped around the tag be cut to length and stripped of insulation along a predetermined length of the wire, or apparatus incorporating stripping and cutting facilities had a large diameter head preventing the use of such apparatus amongst closely placed terminal tags, or wire wrapping apparatus suitable for wrapping fine gauge wire such as 30 gauge wire amongst closely spaced terminal tags has not been able to wrap the wire in a "modified wrap", that is, a wrap in which the first turn of the wire about the terminal tag retains the insulated covering, or the apparatus is operated in a manner which strips the wire of its insulation during the actual wrapping operation introducing wire stripping forces as an additional variable in the wrapping process.